Just Eren (Up For Adoption)
by Sweetdew
Summary: Eren is the Dark Lord waiting for heroes to come to his castle. (Up For Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Eren Jaeger, Dark Lord of Shiganshina, glances outside his castle window. He had just received a report claiming that a Hero was on their way.

Green eyes narrowed to slits. This was the moment he had been waiting for months.

Eren was placed in this castle with many monsters servants under his command; They would do anything he asked of them without question. He could not remember the face of the one of left him there, only his title and role.

When heroes come fight.

Eren grins, his elf like ears wiggled in excitement, he had trained long and hard to face the heroes that travel to his land and out of the many battles he had lost only four out of twenty times.

Eren blinks when he hears the sound of small footsteps, turning he sees a small human. Smaller than he had even seen before.

Oddly enough the human was a female, which was rare among the heroes that came. She wore a simple white dress and had long black hair. A small knife was held tightly in her small hand. The fifteen meter tall monster realized that he was not see her face from this hight and slowly came forward; she never moved but her whole body became to shake.

She was nothing like the normal heroes.

Making a choice Eren took a deep breathe and bent his giant form over, so that his body was facing longways. He then freed himself from his monster flesh, stream poured out the opening of the nape of the neck.

When most of it parted he stared down at the girl who was staring up at him in shock. Eren wore a black jumper and trousers, they were designedly cut to allow the muscles of the titan to connect and attached to his body, a blood red cape was strapped to his shoulder which moulded to his back because of the way he laid within his titan monster.

With force he ripped the hot muscles that trapped and tie to his titan form then leap through the air landing with ease in front of the human girl.

"You're not a hero." Eren said with a deep frown, he noticed that he was now the same size as the human girl, "How did you get here?"

The girl said nothing, merely stared.

"Well well well." A deep nasty sounding voice came from the shadows, turning he sees three human males coming their way, "So that witch was right! The Dark Lord really is a child! He let his guard down as soon as he saw the girl!"

Eren blinked, while this current form was small he did not think himself as a child. Children were newly hatched monsters, he had born a long time ago.

Suddenly the men dart towards him, raising their now unsheathed swords above their heads and swung it down to him when they reached him. Eren vanished from their sight, reappearing beside the girl.

Eren grins widely, showing off rows of sharp teeth, he raised his right hand over his head and clicked his fingers. The three watch him for a moment wondering what he meant do, but he did nothing. The boy simply stood then grinning, his elf ears that remained his this form was pressed to his skull.

They started to move again but stopped when a loud sound rumbled from the darkness part of the room. Suddenly many monsters came rushes towards them, roaring at the top of their lungs which caused the three to scream and run.

"How did they get here?" Eren questions lowering his hand, he frowns, "Their level is every low!" he turns to the girl who was watching the three fighting off the monsters, "You! Speak! Tell me how you came to be here."

Black orbs turned to him, tears filled her eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" The girl asks in a small voice.

"If I did that, I would not get my answers." Eren said watching the girl carefully, there was something about her that was off, it would take someone brave to stand before him.

"My mother is dead." The girl said softly, "My father is dead. I am cold."

"Cold?" Eren asks coming forward and touched her cheek, she was indeed very cold. Eren was already hot and never felt coolish before. The human's chill seemed to spread throughout his while being, making him shiver.

Letting go and taken a step back Eren stared at the girl, she was staring at the three men again.

"What happened to your mother and father?" Eren asked at last, his tone had changed slightly. Her eyes flickered towards him for a moment.

"They murdered them." She answers pointing her finger to the men.

"Humans murdering humans?" Eren said as soon as those words came out of his mouth, his head began to throb, he moans lightly and rubs his brow. With a quick shake to his head to raises his hand and let it drop, stopping the monsters from attacking.

Eren grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her along with him towards the men. When the pair was a few feet along Eren let out a battle cry and launched himself at two. While in the air his fingers began claws and he dug them deep into the men's chests.

They gasped their last breathes and fell hard to the ground. Eren flicked his hands roughly, making the blood come off. The remaining man looked at his fallen companions and growled, he threw himself at Eren and managed to get his hands around the Dark Lord's throat.

Green eyes turned to the girl, he spoke causing her to shake. His words reached her because she suddenly stood firm and roared out her lost and pain, she run at surprising speed towards the man, knifing him in the back but reaching his heart.

Eren dropped to his feet, he turns to the girl. Grabbing her arm once more he lead her away from the dead men. As soon as he was away the monsters came and began to feed off their flesh and bones.

Eren walked her across the large hall, all the way to his royal seat. He never sat down he turns to her and stares.

"Are you still cold?" Eren asks watching her with interest, he had never really spoken to another intelligent creature properly before. Heroes cursed him with their words and the monsters only followed him if they could talked it was only simply replies.

"I am cold." The girl answers sadly, looking down at her hands.

Eren took off his cape and with a might movement swung the heavy thing around her shoulder; it covered her face and hugged her whole body.

"That will can you warm. You can stay here with me," Eren told her firmly, "What is your name?"

"Mikasa." She answers tearfully gripping the cape tightly to her face.

"Mikasa," Eren said grinning, he reaches in the cape and took her hands in his own, "I bet you'll grown up to be a great hero!"

"Hero?" Mikasa asks watching him holding her hands.

"The heroes come here and try and kill me!" Eren explains with a firm nod, then he remembered something, "Only those who are worthy are allowed to come here! You must be the worthy one, to come before me and bring a others with with! Oh? How did you get here?"

Mikasa said nothing for a moment, she was able to breathe in his scent from the cape and it was making her feel relaxed, the idea of her being a hero and kill this boy did not sit well with her.

"There was a tunnel that lead from the walls to a chamber," Mikasa answers her voice became dull almost lifeless, "They spoke of a witch who knew your weaknesses."

"Yeah," Eren mumbles in thought, "There's normally always one of knows. Wonder how much low levels find her?"

"Mmm..." Mikasa tries getting his attention, he turns to her, "Sorry but what should I call you? You have many titles in the surrounding villages...Lord Eren, King Eren, Dark Lord, The Rouge Dark One- "

"Just Eren." Eren answered with a kind smile, breaking her off.

"Just Eren..." Mikasa said returning the smile, she hold on tighten to their still connected hands vowing in her heart that she would never become a hero, that she would become his knight.


	2. (Up For Adoption)

**Author's Note:**

Dear Reader or whoever happens to comes across this,

All my stories are now up for adoption, please PM me if you are interested.

All stories will be up until January, after which will be deleted completely, since the stories here already been removed from my computer. This includes ones that labelled as 'complete', if you want to these too let me know.


End file.
